The Mark
by Leo's Katanas
Summary: Training with the ninja tribunal is hard, but Leonardo does not know half of it. That is until a accident leaves Leo with a pernament reminder that life can never be easy... Newly rated for use of swearing!
1. Chapter 1: The beginnings

Disclaimer: Even thou I love Ninja Turtles, I do not own them. They belong to Mirage Studios and Eastmen and Laird.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Enjoy!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Mark

Chapter 1: The beginnings 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Training with the ninja tribunal was tough and hard and Leonardo new first hand that that was true. Leo watched his brothers Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo and the other acolytes as they made their way to their next lesson with the mighty Ninja Tribunal, this lesson with Juto, ninja master of weapons.

As soon as they arrived in the training area, they got a lecture about weapons from Juto. Leo could hear Raph's muttering when Juto called them 'maggots' but was silenced when Juto made the spirit forge appear. "Now who dares?" asked Juto.

Soon everyone but Leo had got a mystical weapon from the spirit forge. Leo was the only one left. Holding his breath Leo plunged his hand into the flame.

Nothing happened. Suddenly the flame turned blue. Leo gasped first as a sign of amazement then as a hiss of pain. Something had bitten him on his hand. Leo's brothers heard this.

"Leo are you…" Before Don could finish his sentence flames engulfed Leo. He felt a hard, cold thing hit him and sent him flying into a nearby wall. "Leo!", shouted his brothers, as they rushed towards him.

"Are you okay?" asked Mikey helping Leo up, but as soon as Leo lent on his right arm he gave a yelp of pain and fell back to the ground. "I think I may have broken…."before he could finish Leo looked at his right arm and his eyes widened.

"Leo?" asked Don worried about Leo's expression of pure shock. "What's wrong?". "What the shell?", whispered Leo, turning his arm so everyone else could see it.

There was a loud gasp that escaped everyone's mouths, except for Juto who was to busy worrying about the spirit forge.

Because there, on Leo's right arm, extending from his wrist to his elbow, twirling around his arm, was a bright red dragon tattoo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Hoped you liked it. Please don't bite my head off, It's my first story/chapter!!!

Please Review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: The first Artefact

Here's the second chapter!! This one is longer than the first.

Disclaimer: I do not own any turtles, let alone ninja turtles

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Enjoy!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Mark 

Chapter 2: The first artefact

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What the shell is that?" Mikey asked as he pocked Leo's arm. "OW" cried Leo. "Don't do that, it burns enough without you touching it!" His brothers looked at each other.

With that comment, Juto finally walked over. He took one look at Leo's arm and gasped, so silently that no-one heard him they noticed. Before he could say a word, the remaining members of the Ninja Tribunal entered.

Upon seeing the acolytes crowding around Leo and having caught Juto's worried expression, the tribunal looked at each other and mentally discussed their next move. Upon coming up with the verdict, they nodded to each other and turned to the acolytes, who were staring at them, confused.

"The first artefact has been found', said Jikara. "You must go and retrieve it!" "Leo will you be fine?" asked Donnie in his 'I'm worried about you' voice. "If not, you could stay." "I'm fine" Leo answered looking at his new dragon mark. "It stopped burning anyway". With that Leo stood up. "Come on we must go!" he said walking towards the tribunal. After a quick briefing, the 8 acolytes boarded the mystical flying ship and went to retrieve the first artefact.

After arriving at the destination, Mikey tried to sneak past the tengu (For those who don't know tengu is Japanese for demon) using what he called 'stealth mode'. Everything was fine until he was caught and the others where driven to save him from the tengu.

Each one of the acolytes used their new mystical weapons, except for Leo, who just used his normal swords. But they were fighting a losing battle. Since the tengu can travel through the water in the river, their strength was slowly fading.

"The river!" shouted Leo as he ran towards the others with the 1st artefact. "Use the dragon kings flame!" "To stop a river, it's impossible!" said Ferarge. "Nothing's impossible!" answered Leo, grabbing Ferarge's sword. Leo's chi marks appeared, bright against the dragon mark. Using all his strength, Leo jumped up and sent flames hurling towards the river, drying it up. All the tengu disappeared and the steam clouded everything else from site.

When the steam cleared, all the acolytes were lying down dazed. All but Leo stood up, for he was unconscious. "Leo!" shouted Raph as he ran towards his fallen brother. Leo didn't respond. Raph carefully lifted Leo so he was in a sitting position and with some help from Don and Mikey carried him towards the ship, with the other acolytes following closely behind, Adam with the 1st artefact.

When they arrived back to the Ninja Tribunal, they were shocked with the Tribunal's lack of concern for Leo's well being, claiming they should have left him there for the sake of the artefact. The further shock was announced when they found out the great evil they were being trained to fight against is none other than the original shredder, a powerful tengu.

Leo didn't stir even when his brother's placed him on his bed and then retreating to theirs, Splinter and the Ancient One to their meditating spot. Nobody spoke. They were all to wound up in their own thoughts, about the Shredder and their survival. They were all to distracted that none of them noticed the mark on Leo's arm was brighter than it has been…

________________________________________________________________________________

TBC...

Please review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: The hidden realm

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or their friends but I do own the dragons

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Note: The italics mean that a character is in the hidden realm.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Mark

Chapter 3: The hidden realm

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Leo opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. The light was so bright!! Slowly Leo sat up. Where am I? Where are my brothers and the others? What happened?? Leo started to panic._

"_Do not panic young one. They are all safe thanks to you!" a soft voice said from behind Leo. "Ah!" Leo screamed as he turned around and faced a giant blue dragon. Leo slowly started to back away. "Do not be afraid young one. You are safe" said the dragon and Leo calmed down a bit. Something about this dragon made him feel calm and happy. _

"_Who are you and why am I here?" was all Leo could ask as he looked around._

_The air smelt sweet and the it was so peaceful. "Have you told the boy yet?" a rough voice said and a red dragon appeared next to the blue one. Leo stepped back surprised but was shocked when a white, brown and silver dragon appeared. _

"_What the shell?" Leo whispered to himself but all the dragons heard him. The red Dragon snorted. "This is him? That shrimp?" The blue one looked calmly at him and signed. The red dragon's attitude certainly wasn't new to him. The red and blue dragons reminded Leo of him and Raph. He chuckled. All the dragons looked at him. The white and brown smiled warmly at him and the blue and silver ones rolled their eyes but the red one went off._

"_You think something's funny kid?" The red dragon said coming closer to Leo, looking manically at him. "Well?" Leo just stared at him and muttered under his breath 'Hothead'. The dragons face went a darker red and prepared to strike but was stopped by the other dragons. "Control your temper" said the blue dragon to the red dragon and then faced Leo. "Young one, you must respect those who wish to help you"._

"_Help me? With what?" asked Leo, his eyes widening. The dragons looked at each other. "You young one, are the worlds last hope. Only you can destroy the great evil that threatens this planet. He is the one true shredder" The silver dragon began. Leo breath hitched and his breathing became ragged as he learned about the ninja tribunal's past as well as the shredders past._

"_What?" said Leo once the dragon's where finished. "How am I involved with this all?" "Not only are you a acolyte, chosen by the ninja tribunal, but you wear the mark of the Ryuu Tatsujin" said the blue dragon. "Ryuu Tatsujin" Leo murmured looking at the mark. _

"_You have been given that mark for a reason. That reason will be revealed later, but for now you are warned. Do not tell anyone about this meeting or about any of the knowledge you have been granted. You must be especially cautious about the ninja tribunal." Said the white dragon. "You must not show them your progression. You must fail their lessons." "Fail?" said Leo shocked. "You MUST do it. You can train on your own for now but they must not know!" Leo bowed to the five dragons. "May I ask, that before I leave, that I know your names and where I am?" Leo asked. The dragons introduced themselves. The blue dragon was Mizu, the red was Kasai , the brown Yochi, the white Kaze and last the silver was Kane. _

"_You are in the world between the spiritual and physical young one" said Kane. "The hidden realm as It is sometimes called" "Thank You for your wisdom" said Leo as he started to fade away._

Leo woke with a start and sat up. He was in their room at the tribunal's monastery. His brothers were fast asleep on their mats and Splinter and The Ancient One were meditating. Leo breath out slowly. 'Was that a dream?' He thought to himself. 'No It wasn't.' With that Leo lay back down fell into a peaceful sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

End!!

Please Review!!

Note: Mizu means Water  
Kasai= fire  
Yochi= Earth  
Kaze= wind  
Kane=metal

Ryuu Tatsujin= Dragon Master


	4. Chapter 4: New Attitude

Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT stuff, but do own all characters that you have never heard of.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Mark

Chapter 4: New Attitude 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning came. Raph yawned and sat up on his mat. He looked worryingly at Leo's mat, to find Leo gone! "Leo!" he shouted jumping up quickly and running and shaking everyone awake. "Raph?!" said Mikey sleepily and he yawned. "Get up Mikey!" Raph yelled as he pointed to Leo's empty mat. "Leo's gone!!" Everyone jumped up, wide awake and started to look. Panic was in the room. While everyone looked in the room, Raph went to look outside.

Right outside, looking at the sky was Leo. He had this dreaming expression and was lost in his own thoughts. "Leo!?" said Raph walking towards Leo. Leo didn't answer. "Leo!!" No answer. Only when Raph put his hands on Leo's shoulders did he respond. "What?" said Leo sharply turning to face Raph.

Raph looked at him, anger rising. He turned and yelled to the others "Leo's fine! He's out here!" There is a scuffle of feet. Mikey and Don appear.

"Are you okay Leo?" asked Don stepping forward but immediately stop when Leo gave him a cold glare. "Peachy" said Leo turning away. "Just have a lot on my mind" With that he started to walk away.

"Jeez, what crawled up his shell and died?" said Mikey when Leo had disappeared. "I don't know Mikey, I just don't know", said Don walking back to their room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Weeks passed and Leo kept on distancing himself from his brothers and masters and basically everyone. He was failing miserably in the tribunal's lessons and didn't care. He was officially creeping his brothers out. But unknown to everyone, Leo was mastering not only his lessons but other stuff as well, at night while everyone slept.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Week's turned to months, and Leo attitude didn't change. By then, Leo had learnt to control the five elements. With every lesson mastered and skill developed, Leo's mark grew fainter and only darkened when Leo felt strong emotion. When that happened, Leo would fling rocks off the cliff and create mini tornados just to get rid of the emotion.

Now that Leo trained at night, he was more tired during the day. He was always yawning and developed bags underneath his eyes. When asked about them, he would claim to have not slept well the night before, but his brothers were starting to grow suspicious and so was the ninja tribunal.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5: The second Artefact

Disclaimer: I don't kown any of the tmnt characters, but do own the characters you never heard of before!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Enjoy!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Mark

Chapter 5: The Second Artefact

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The tribunal had located the second artefact and the acolytes were again sent to retrieve, except this time Hisomi and Jakara went too. 'Their probably here to keep a eye on me' thought Leo to himself as he returned to watching the sky, as the mystical ship kept on flying towards their destination.

Soon, the ship had landed and the 8 acolytes and 2 ninja tribunal walked towards the next artefact. "Beware" said Jakara as they came to an ancient looking place, a tunnel to be exact. "This is the warren of the nizumi." "Nizumi? Rats!" said Don. "We have to fight rats?" "Dude", said Adam. "Your sensei's a nuzumi!" Leo just rolled his eyes. 'Great', he thought. 'Just great'

"Remember your training!" Jakara finished before walking, with Hisomi, into the tunnel. The tunnel floor was covered in water, so the floor was cold. That's kinda unfortunate for our four green heroes.

They soon arrived in a huge carven and there to the far side, on top of a pile of bones was the second artefact. Suddenly millions of rats poured out of the skulls, changing into the nizumi. One rat changed into a giant nizumi, probably their leader. And so the fight was on.

Leo was cornered with Ferarge as the leader nizumi came towards them. Ferarge charged at the tengu, but was knocked aside. Leo looked at the tengu angrily before charging at him. The tengu avoided his attack and hit him on the head. Leo staggered, dizzy before the tengu grabbed him by one of his arms and lifted him up.

The arm he used was the one bearing the mark.

"You, turtle, shall be the first to fall" the tengu sneered. "LEO!!" shouted Raph as he ran towards Leo and the tengu. The tengu snarled and several other nizumi appeared before Raph, stopping him before he could help Leo. "No, Leo!!" shouted Raph trying to make his way towards Leo, but was blocked time and time again by the nizumi. Raph quickly looked around to see if anybody else could help, but all were engaged with the nizumi except for Ferarge, who was lying dazed a few feet away.

Leo's mark suddenly started to brighten underneath the tengu's arm

"Die turtle" Raph heard the tengu say but before anybody could blink, Leo's mark exploded in a bright white light. All the tengu ran away from the light but were destroyed before they could take a single step. When all the tengu were gone the light disappeared.

Jakara, as soon as the light vanished, looked towards Leo, to see him floating in the air. The mark dimmed slightly and he fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"LEO!!" shouted his brothers as they ran towards him, Raph reaching him first and slowly lifting him up. Leo didn't respond. Jakara looked worryingly at Hisomi, who had also seen the same thing. "His power is awakening" she murmured to Hisomi, grateful that all the acolytes were over with Leo. "We must tell the other's later, but for now the artefact" Hisomi ran to the second artefact and lifted it up onto his shoulders. "We must leave!!" shouted Jakara to the acolytes as she and Hisomi walked towards the exit. "Hurry! Before the Shredder's heralds arrive!" Raph and Donnie supported Leo on their shoulders and with the other acolytes, followed them out to the ship.

Again, they were to busy to notice, Leo's mark glowing slightly.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6: A shocking discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own any tmnt characters, but do own the characters that you never heard of before.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Mark

Chapter 6: A shocking discovery

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Leo signed as he felt the familiar bright light on him. He was back at the hidden realm. He opened his eyes and stood up. As soon as he was standing the five dragons appeared again before him._

"_Well, well, look what the light dragged in" snickered Kasai. Mizu signed and looked sadly at Leo. "You are here again, young one" Mizu started sadly. "That means it is time for you to know the full story" Leo just stared. "Full story?" he said looking at the dragons curiously. _

"_Yes" said Kaze. "We only told you part of the full story, when we last met .You must understand this…… what we told you was correct, you are the worlds last hope against the shredder but there is more to it than that. The Ryuu Tatsujin holds great power and is fuelled by emotions. Only when you have controlled your emotions can you fully control the power. The ninja tribunal knows this and that is why they sealed the power long ago into the spirit forge. That power has been waiting ever since, for the one." _

_Kaze couldn't continue so Mizu did. "That one is destined to destroy the great evil that is the shredder. Only when that happens can the world truly be at peace. You young one are the one" "The one" murmured Leo. _

"_And now comes the sad part, Leonardo-san" said Mizu. 'We must tell you about the last Ryuu Tatsujin. He was a great man and strong being. But when he obtained the power, he chose to use that power for evil. He was defeated by the tribunal and the power, was as we said, was sealed in the spirit forge." Kasai continued. "That's why you gotta be careful, kid. The tribunal thinks cause you have that mark plus the power, you gonna be bad!! They're probably planning to extract the power out of you and re-seal it!!"_

"_That won't be to bad would it??" questioned Leo. "I mean, I would be normal again? Wouldn't I??" The dragons looked at each other. Finally Mizu broke the silence. "No, young one When a being has something extracted from them they……." Mizu couldn't continue. "They die kid" said Kasai softly. _

_Leo froze._

_It seemed like a eternity before Leo could speak. "D.. Die?" he whispered to himself. Before Leo knew it he was shouting. "YOU MEAN THE TRIBUNAL WANTS TO KILL ME?????" _

_The dragons bowed their heads. "We are afraid so, Leonardo-san" said Mizu. "And the worst part is that, if you die and your brothers fight the demon shredder they will die also. The tribunals think they have seen the future. They think that they see you and your brothers and the other acolytes defeat the shredder. They haven't seen the future, but a illusion they created themselves. They will bring doom to your family"_

_If it wasn't bad before, it just got much worse. Leo stared at his feet, trying to control the anger boiling inside of him. "If you die, Leonardo-san" began Kaze. "Then the earth is doomed."_

"_What must I do" murmured Leo. "You must find a way to survive and stop your brothers from confronting the shredder. They will surely die if they fight him." said Mizu. "You must escape the tribunal and learn to control the power. You must survive!!! You must!!" Leo bowed. "I will do what I can" he said before the world started to fade._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT characters but do own the characters you never heard of.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Mark 

Chapter 7: Departure

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leo woke, again in his bed. He signed. He better go and see if what Mizu said was true. He looked around to check his brothers and masters where asleep before slowly getting up and creeping away.

Using his new skills, Leo snuck into the tribunal's hall. There were the tribunal sitting and talking quietly to each other but loud enough for Leo to hear.

"……..we must extract the beast soon" Juto was saying. "He is becoming more powerful everyday. The incident that occurred is only a minor act compared to what that power could do…."

Leo didn't want to hear another word. As silently as he entered he left, but instead of going back to his bed, he started to walk towards the ocean.

"They were right" Leo kept on muttering to himself. "They do want to kill me."

"Young one!" said a voice behind him. Leo spun around to face the Ninja Tribunal. Chikara stepped forward.

"Where are you going young one?" she asked.

"Home" Leo said simply turning and starting to walk away. The tribunal looked at each other.

"Those who train under us, will only leave when we decide!" said Juto. "And you must return to your quarters!" Leo didn't stop. "Your masters commanded it!" he added in a last attempt for Leo to stop. It worked……… kinda.

Leo stopped when he said 'masters' and spun around, his fury written all over his features.

"Masters?" he said, trying not to shout. "You are not my masters. Masters care for the well being of their students and for their safety! Not for the safety of some stupid artifacts!! They don't secretly plan to murder their student's for no reason!!! You listen so I only have to say this once……………….. YOU ARE NOT MY MASTERS!!!!!!!"

With that Leo lunged forward at an incredible speed, completely surprising the tribunal. Leo used every skill he had learned, every power and knowledge to attack his so called 'masters'. The tribunal were completely baffled by Leo's skills. They only expected him to be a certain level. Not this. They could only just manage to stop his attacks. Finally Leo stopped. The area around him was completely ruined. The tribunal stood before him, breathing hard. They were exhausted!!

Leo turned again and walked away. As soon as he reached the cliff he manipulated the earth to make a elevator type of thing made out of rock that carried down to the sea. With one final look at the monastery, he turned and used his speed and water manipulation to run on the water, heading towards New York. Heading towards his home.

The tribunal watched him go, knowing that he will not return and can not be stopped. They knew they must return to the hall and plan for their next meeting with the new….. and certainly powerful Ryuu Tatsujin.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review!!!


	8. Chapter 8: You gotta Love portals

Disclaimer: I don't own any TMNT characters but do own the characters you never heard of.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Mark

Chapter 8: You Gotta Love Portals

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun rose at the monastery, waking Raph. He mumbled a bit and rolled over so that he was facing Leo's bed, deciding to go back to sleep, but something caught his attention. He quickly jumped up and froze when he saw Leo's empty bed. He swore softly, as not to wake the others. Unfortunately he wasn't soft enough as he woke Splinter and The Ancient One from their sleep.

"Raphael??' Splinter said, looking at his son curiously. He then followed his son's gaze and let out a gasp when he saw Leo's empty bed.

The Ancient One signed. "He must be already up" he said. "Which means it is our time to rise" He stood up slowly and walked outside. Mikey and Don woke up soon after and when noticing Leo's empty bed, jumped up just like Raph did.

"Dudes, Where's Leo??" asked Mikey as he and his brothers and Master followed the Ancient One. They found him frozen, staring at a sight near the cliff. There were huge craters and rock and twisted pieces of metal flung everywhere. There were also puddles of water and scorched marks there as well.

"What happened?" asked Don, walking towards the sight, kneeling and touching the one of the scorch marks.

"I do not know, Kame" said the Ancient One as he turned and went towards the Tribunal's hall. "Maybe the tribunal knows" Everyone followed him towards the tribunal's hall.

They found the tribunal sitting and talking softly to each other. They stopped when the Ancient One enters.

"What is it young one?" asked Chikara.

"We just saw the destruction outside." The Ancient One said boldly. "May I ask what happened? Did the Shredders heralds attack??" The tribunal looked at one and other.

"It is nothing young one" said Juto. "Do not concern yourself with it"

Raph suddenly realized something. "Where's Leo?" he asked the tribunal. "We haven't seen him yet this morning!"

"He is gone" Chikara said. "He left during the night"

They were all stunned. "What?" said Raph breaking the silence. "He left without telling us? Why?"

The tribunal paused before telling him "We do not know".

"He left?' said Splinter. "Where has he gone?"

"We don't know?" said Chikara. "He just left" With that the tribunal walked away leaving the stunned family behind.

There was total silence.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Months passed. The remaining acolytes continued to train, becoming stronger every day. Raph never let go the pain when he found out Leo had left. Everything was well.

Then the Shredder's heralds attacked. Over whelmed and out skilled, the tribunal fell and was killed ands so did some of the acolytes did too. Soon there was only the turtles and Splinter and The Ancient One left and they were about to meet there end.

They were all trapped on a ledge, the last remaining bit of the now destroyed monastery. The Shredder's heralds laughed and enter a portal with the 3 artifacts and leaving the turtles and the 2 masters behind. All they could do was watch the portal close.

It seemed like the end.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leo was asleep on the couch in the lair. He dreams were peaceful until he saw his brothers on the ledge and his masters there too. He woke with a start.

"Was that a dream" he said to himself. "No it was a vision!! I must hurry!'

Quickly made a portal that went to where is family was. He made the end of the portal be at a sewer tunnel a little bit away from the lair.

As soon as he was sure his family had gone thought the portal he laid back on the couch and fell back asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They were sure they were goners until another portal appeared. Looking at his brothers, Raph jumped through the portal and landed in a sewer tunnel. 'Wait' he thought. 'This tunnel is familiar' He looked to his family as soon as they had come out of the portal.

"We're home!" Raph said.

His family nodded.

"Man" said Mikey. "You gotta love portals!!"

"Let us go to the lair" said Splinter as he headed towards the direction of the lair, his sons and friend following.

'We are home' he thought. 'Home'

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review!!


	9. Chapter 9:Reunion

Disclaimer: I donm't own any of the tmnt characters but do own the ones you never heard of.

Finally here is chapter 9 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Mark

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: Reunion and difference

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raph smiled and thought 'We are home. Home sweet home!! I haven't been home since before the tribunal kidnapping us. How good is it? Nothing has probably changed. Oh how I look forward to crack some skulls with Casey! I need the relief!'

They all slowly walked in and branched off to their rooms and Don his lab. None of them bothered looking on the couch for something, or should I say someone.

After checking that nothing has been moved in his lab, Don went and turned the main lights on. Everyone appeared from their rooms, grinning like mad. Everyone was glad to be home. The ancient one was happy for them all, when he sensed someone's present in the lair.

"Splinter-san" he whispered. "I sense a present in your home."

Splinter froze and smelt the air.

"Yes" he said. "I smell it too. It seems to be coming from that direction" He pointed towards the living area that had the multiple TV's, coffee table and the couch.

With a sign from Splinter, the three turtles grabbed their weapons and slowly crept towards the so called 'intruder'. Little did they know what was waiting for them, on the couch, fast asleep and looking more peaceful then he has ever had.

It was Leo.

But something was different. Leo was known to be a light sleeper and has always been able to sense someone's present in his room. But he was fast asleep, not even showing the slightest sign that he had sense them, or heard them. He didn't even wake when Raph growled.

You know that anger issue that Raph had with Leo? Well just image this, then one person you despise for something, is right in front of you, looking so peaceful, without the care in the world. So if that was the case what would you do?

Well Raph and his usual anger issues (I wonder if anyone ever told him to go to anger management classes?? Anyway) was about to pounce on the sleeping Leo. His fist was about to hit him square in the face when he was stopped by Leo, who was now wide awake, staring at him. There eyes met and Raph growled. There was a mocking question in Leo's eyes, like they were saying 'what you gonna do next? Come tough guy, I dare you"

Leo slowly let go of Raph's fist and slowly looked at all of them. They were expecting a happy hello or even a mild bit of worry. And that's exactly what they got.

Leo opened his mouth and yawned while saying "Hey guys. How was your trip?" He stood up and walked to the kitchen, still yawning. His family followed him. He was still yawing while he turned the kettle on and opened the fridge. "Are you guys hungry?" he said.

Okay, now his brothers were officially creeped out. Leo could never cook and didn't seem to care that they were their! He didn't ask them one thing about their training or the tribunal, except for their journey. What is up with him!

Their was steam in the kitchen, and no, it wasn't the kettle. That steam was coming out of Raph's ears and he let out a growl. Leo turned and stared at him, with the same mocking look in his eyes. They stared each other down for a couple of minutes before Leo shrugged and went back to what he was doing.

Raph started to shake with anger. Before anyone could stop him he lunged at Leo…… only to find Leo was no longer there. Raph turned around looking desperately for Leo. He was gone. Raph froze when he heard a cough above him.

Leo was lying lazily on his plastron, on one of the larger pipes in the ceiling, staring down at Raph. Raph growled again and got ready to jump up there.

"Raphael!" barked Splinter. "Enough!"

He too was looking at Leo, in fact everyone was. Leo just looked back, not caring. He just rolled his eyes and calmly jumped down, where he started to make the tea. Raph was struggling to stop himself from jumping onto his older brother. His struggles ended when he gave in and instead of just lunging at him like before, he grabbed his Bonrai, his chi marks appeared and then lunged at him, his hands spinning as he used his special to attack Leo.

Everyone froze. Leo turned and watched Raph coming towards him. Just when the bonrai where about to hit him, he grabbed on of the ends thus stopping it. Raph mouth gapped and so did everyone else.

"Are you done?" asked Leo, looking at Raph as he let go of the bonrai and continued to make the tea.

"How?" said Raph. Leo turned and looked at him. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" asked Leo, not bothering to turn around.

"You stopped my bonrai, without even a second glance!" said Raph.

"That is like something the tribunal would do" put in the Ancient One. "But they never taught any of you how to do that! How did you know how to do that? Did the tribunal teach you that? "

"They didn't" said Leo, his voice slightly gruffer than usual. "I taught myself how to do it"

They all gaped.

"Are you going to stare all day, or do you have other plans?" Leo added taking a sip of his freshly made tea.

Don finally spoke up. "Yes, we are going to defeat the demon shredder!"

Leo almost choked on his tea, spitting what was in his mouth out.

"WHAT!" he roared causing everyone to flinch. "ARE YOU GUYS NUTS? YOU'LL GET YOUSELVES KILD!!!" Leo relaxed a bit and continued more quietly "Even so the tribunal has all the artifacts, He won't be resurrected."

"Well you see, the shredders heralds attacked us and the tribunal and the others were killed and the heralds took the 3 artifacts" said Raph angrily, thinking 'If you had been there it may have been different' "The tribunal left it to us to kill the demon shredder and the heralds. That's what they trained us for"

Leo was slowly shaking his head. "Did you find their bodies?" he asked suddenly.

His family was shocked. They all shock their heads. "Then I seriously doubt that they are dead. The others, well, if the tribunal survived then they would have been saved. So you can get this defeating the demon shredder thought out of your heads"

Leo turned and walked into the living area, his tea forgotten. He brothers and masters walked after him.

"But Leo" said Mikey. "The tribunal is dead. No way they survived!"

"Anyway Leo" added Raph. "Whether you like it or not, we are going against the shredder. You can either help us or stay out of our way"

Leo didn't answer. Giving up, Raph stalked off to his room. The others slowly went back to their rooms too. Leo was left alone. If someone was there they would have heard his reply.

"I won't do either. I'll stop you guys from killing yourselves eventually."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review!!

And note: This is my longest chapter ever!!! WHOO HOO


	10. Chapter 10: 2 months

Heyz!!! Sorry for not updating soon!!!! Hopefully I will stop being so lazy and start to update more often!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any tmnt characters, only the characters you never heard of.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Mark Chapter 10

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2 months have passed. 2 months since Leo made the pledge to stop his brothers.

In the past 2 months his brothers had:

-Got into a fight with Nano, for no reason

-Tried to save Karai from the shredder, but ended up getting the shit kicked out of them

-Tried to stop the shredder from transforming the city into a nightmare world, but just made the shredder speed up the process, thus we now live in a creepy version of New York

-Saved some of our hated enemies from the shredder, including Hun and Agent Bishop, just so they can have some more forces to fight the shredder with

-Mikey had now become a full fledged member of the justice force, as we hear every chance he gets

-Don now had a new assault vehicles such as the turtle taxi and the sewer sledge

And that was pretty much it. As for Leo, he had continued to train in secret, without anyone knowing.

Right now Leo was lying on the couch, flicking mindlessly through some random channels on TV.

Master Splinter and the Ancient One were mediating and teaching Karai at the same time. It seems that if Karai can link her energy with the shredders, they will have a better chance of victory.

Mikey was probably in his room, strutting around in his new turtle titian costume. Raph was out blowing steam with Casey and April and Don were making some more gadgets.

Yes, April and Casey know they're back. Leo couldn't help but chuckle as he thought of their reunion.

_Flashback_

_Mikey, Don and Raph were watching TV, while Leo was in the kitchen. The lairs doors opened and Casey came charging in yelling his lungs off, followed by an exhausted April_.

"_LEO!!!" Casey shouted and as Leo came out of the kitchen Casey stomped up to him. "Where were you last night, you totally missed on a huge fight with the purple dragons!!!"_

"_Sorry Case" said Leo casually. "But I had some unexpected company" Leo pointed to his siblings on the couch. _

_Casey and April froze. Leo rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen, where he could hear the shouts of surprise and greeting coming from the other room._

_End Flashback_

After that April and Casey helped as much as they could, much to Leo's objections. Now he had just about given up on saving his family from total destruction by the shredder.

Leo signed. He turned the TV off and made his way to his room, so he could mediate and hopefully get a solution to his problem.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Departure Again

Discalimer: I don't own any of the tmnt characters, but I do own the ones you never heard of.

Sorry for not updateing earlier!!! I've been busy and lazy!!! SORRY!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Mark Chapter 11 : Departure… Again

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leo held his breath, as he watched from the shadows of the highest beam of their old lair. Amongst all the rubble, his brothers and former enemies are planning their assault on the demon shredder and his forces. Some of our friends are here too, just below him, on the second level. They are planning too.

Leo still hadn't found a solution.

"And so if all the purple dragons and government forces attack front on, we can slip through, as well as Master Splinter, The Ancient One, Karai and the other acolytes" said Raph as he Don and Mikey talked with Hun and Agent Bishop.

Yes, the other acolytes are back. It seemed that they found Raph, as he was patrolling the now nightmare city. How surprised the other brothers were when Raph came home with them. Leo signed. Just another 'advantage' his brothers thought they had against the shredder. There was nothing stopping them.

'I give up' thought Leo. 'They won't listen to me. Maybe luck will come forward and the shredder will weaken? Maybe'

Leo silently crept from the old lair, making his way home, in deep thought. There had to be a solution.

Leo froze.

He felt a presence. A very familiar presence. Leo slowly crept towards the presence. As he rounded a corner, he saw the source of the presence.

The Ninja Tribunal.

Leo felt anger seep through his bones. Oh, how he hated them. Slowly so that they couldn't sense him, Leo crept away and walked back to home grabbed his things from his room and put them into a bag. He wrote a note, explaining to his family why he is leaving and placed it on his bed. He had to leave. Be away from the tribunal. Leo signed.

As he looked back at the lair, Leo closed the door and walked to the nearest manhole. He climbed up the ladder and lifted the cover and pulled himself out, carefully replacing the manhole cover back where it belongs. With that he started walking. Where? He didn't know.

He just had to go.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raph signed. 'Boy planning was a pain in the shell' he thought. But finally they were done. He and his family slowly walked to the lair, talking quietly to each other.

The Ancient One froze as he sensed a presence.

"Hello Young one" The tribunal appeared in front of him.

"Masters!" exclaimed the Ancient One. "How are you here, alive?"

"Some things are better left unsaid young one" said Chikara.

So they all made their way towards the lair. As soon as they arrived, something felt missing. What was it?

'Where's Leo?' thought Raph as he headed to Leo's room. Silently opening the door, he saw that the room was empty. Some of Leo's things were gone too.

Raph froze. There was a note on Leo's bed. He walked up and picked up the note.

It was addressed to them. He started to read:

_Dear guys,_

_By the time you read this, I will be far away._

_I bet your wondering where I will go. Truthfully I don't know myself, but it will be far away from here._

_The tribunal are alive and here in New York. I wonder if you know that. If you do then you won't be surprised._

_Anyway, I'm leaving because of them. If you want to know why, just ask them. I hope your assault on the shredder works, and if not, I hope you survive. Hopefully the tribunal will help._

_I hope we will meet again._

_Love Leo._

'What is happening?' Raph thought. 'I have to find out!' Raph then marched out of Leo's room. His brothers and friends were talking with each other.

"Hey Raph" greeted Mikey. "Do you know what Leo wants for dinner?"

"He's gone… again"

Everyone froze.

"What!" said Mikey, shock written all over his features. "He left!"

Raph nodded.

There was silence in the room.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leo was just on the border of New York and he stood in front of a huge energy wall, the one shredder is using to change the world.

With a deep breath, Leo walked forward into the energy wall. He felt a slight tingling sensation and was soon on the other side. Then he just kept on walking.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The shredder smiled. Something with lots of power has passed through his energy wall. Something with more power than the tribunal. It can only be one thing.

The Ryuu Tatsujin.


	12. Chapter 12: Capture

Heres the next chapter! Sorry for not updating in a while. Been busy...... and lazy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tmnt characters, but do own the ones you never heard of

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Mark Chapter 12: Capture

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leo signed. He had been walking for a couple of hours and the energy shield was nothing but a wall on the horizon. Birds chirped. Leo was walking in a forest. It was foolish to walk on a road in broad daylight without a disguise or shadows that could hide him.

Leo froze. He felt a dark evil presence coming towards him. Leo started to run, knowing that it was the Demon Shredder. Leo was about to accelerate when the earth in front of him started to shake and rise from the ground as the wind picked up and formed a tornado.

Leo looked behind him to find water rising from the earth and fire forming out of no where. Soon, four of Shredder's heralds where standing around him surrounding him. Leo looked up to see the metal herald floating above him with non other than the Shredder.

"Shit" Leo whispered.

The Shredder started to laugh. "So this is the mighty Ryuu Tatsujin! Why it's another one of those turtles!"

"Leave me alone" Leo growled. "Or else!"

"Or else?" The Shredder said. "What can you do puny turtle? You probably can't control that power of yours!"

The shredder started to laugh, soon followed by the Shredder heralds.

"We never thought you would be the Ryuu Tatsujin!" said Wind. "Leonardo!"

Leo growled and started to attack. Going to super speed, he created a whirlwind and sent the heralds on the ground flying backwards. Then he quickly sent a giant fire ball at the Shredder and the remaining herald.

Taking a chance, Leo started to run. Before he could go five steps, a giant green ball of chi came towards him. Leo jumped to one side, but was hit with a fire ball sending him to the ground. Before he could move again, the green chi had surrounded him.

Leo cursed as he tried to brake free. It was hopeless.

"Damn you!" Leo shouted.

The Shredder started to laugh. "How pathetic! Do you really think you can defeat me turtle?"

Leo continued to struggle. Suddenly the green chi brightened as it became stronger.

Leo screamed and continued to struggle but soon the pain became to much and he lost consciousness. The Shredder continued to laugh as he and his followers made their way back to New York City taking Leo with them.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Tribunal froze.

"What is it Masters?" asked the Ancient One.

"The Shredder has captured Leonardo" said Juto. "It is pointless to continue to look for him."

"Then we must save him!" said Mikey and his brothers and Masters nodded in agreement.

"No" said Chikara. "It is foolish to engage the Shredder to rescue him"

Everyone froze.

"What do you mean?" shouted Raph. "I know he abandoned us, but he is still our brother and who knows what Shredders doing to him. He could die! We must save him!"

"Your brother life is of no importance to us, nor is that he is in pain" said Juto. "He is just a menace, someone you should have died months ago!"

"With him still alive, the world is in grave danger" said Chikara and the other tribunal nodded in agreement.

The others were just stunned.

"How can you say that about my son?" said Splinter. "And why is the world in danger if he is still alive?"

"We shall tell you" said Chikara. "The story of the Ryuu Tatsujin"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review!!


	13. Chapter 13: The Past and the Future

Here is the 13th chapter!! I would like to apologise to all my readers for being so lazy, and not updateing. I'm SORRY!! I hope I still have people reading this story. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tmnt characters but i do own the one you never heard of (My OC's)

* * *

The Mark

Chapter 13: The Past Ryuu Tatsujin

* * *

The Ninja tribunal paused, before they started the story.

_Flashback: 200 years ago_

_The Ninja Tribunal stood side by side all looking at their opponent. The Ryuu Tatsujin of this time stared back, with his blue eyes. _

_His name was Keitaro. _

_He was also looking at his opponents, seething that they were going to ruin his fun and his goal._

_To conquer Japan, and then the world. _

_But he was stopped during his plan, by the famed Ninja Tribunal, who obviously want to stop him._

_The fight started in a heartbeat._

_Each of the ninja tribunal spilt up, trying to take down Keitaro at different sides. Keitaro just laughed and disappeared in a gush of wind, leaving the tribunal surprised, although they didn't show it._

_The Ryuu Tatsujin observed them from afar, laughing and gloating to himself as he leaned lazily against a tree, arms crossed and out of site._

_He wasn't there for long. _

_In an instant the tribunal appeared before him and before he could escape, Con had trapped him in a field of energy, leaving him helpless._

_A couple of days later, at the monastery the tribunal extracted the power from Keitaro and sealed it in the weapons forge, to never see it again._

_End Flashback_

"Now your brother has that power, and he could be devastating to the world" said Chikara. "Now the shredder has that power as well, this may be the end of the world, as we know it"

All the listeners looked at each other, worry written across their faces.

"So the only way to save the world is to capture Leonardo and extract the powers inside of him" said Con. "And to defeat the Shredder so we can reseal him"

"W-Wait!" Mikey shouted. "If we extract Leo's powers, then won't he die? Isn't that bad, I mean he's our brother and your student, shouldn't there be another way?"

"No" said Juto. "That is the only way to save the earth, and Leonardo has run away from fate for long enough. It is time."

* * *

At the Shredders headquarters Leo opened his eyes. He was chained to a wall by his hands, but instead of metal cuffs, the Shredders energy was there.

While he was unconscious he checked on his family, only to find the tribunal has made them think he is going to conquer the world.

Leo signed and dropped his head so no onlooker could see his face or his emotions. So nobody could see his anger and hatred towards the Tribunal and towards the Shredder.

Leo's mark burned bright red, reacting to Leo's strong emotions. Shredders energy started to weaken and it disappeared allowing Leo to drop off the wall.

Luckily there was no one watching him. Allowing the winds to carry him away, Leo found himself free of the Shredders headquarters. Slowly he started to walk away, until he found a lookout point, so he could see the Shredders tower and the area around it.

And so he watched and waited for the arrival of his brothers and their allies.

He was going to enjoy watching this fight.

* * *

Please Review!

Keitaro= Blessed


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Battle begins

The Mark

Chapter 14

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT characters, thou I wish I could.

NOTE: Here is the long awaited chapter 14 of The Mark. I would again like to apoligise about how long it took me to update, but do not worry, I am going to try and finish this story ASAP!

Enjoy!

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************8

Hours crept by, without any sign of his brothers. Leo hadn't moved an inch from his spot.

More of Shredders tengu were being summoned to his fortress, and the heralds were drawing more power as well. One thing Leo was sure of. The Shredder knows about his brothers plans and is preparing his forces as well.

Looks like this battle will be bigger then first imagined.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************8

Raph strode forward, with each step coming closer to the battle that will decide the fate of the entire world. Today the shredder will be beaten and the nightmare may finally be over.

Looking around him, Raph almost laughed at the irony, that they would not only team up with some of their closest friends and allies, but with their most dreaded and evil enemies as well. The world really was changing.

But the biggest change was the fact that he was leading this strange group, and not his brother.

There he was, fulfilling his childhood dream of being the leader, but he couldn't even crack one smile. He always imagined it as being the greatest moment of his life. How wrong he was.

Raph was snapped out of his thoughts by the sight of the shredders mansion. The very air was stained with the smell of evil, and the Raph couldn't stop the chills from running on his body.

They were here, where they will finally destroy this evil, or die trying.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************8

Leo slowly opened his eyes, as he sensed the presence of his brothers and masters, with the presence of all his allies and enemies.

He watch as the small army started to move towards the shredders waiting tengu. He noticed that the ninja tribunal wasn't among them, not that he was surprised.

The small army stopped in front of the tengu, tensing, waiting for the signal to attack.

With a cry from their leader, his own little brother, they attacked.

Bodies were every where, man and tengu alike. Leo watched his brothers and the acolytes, as well as his masters and Karai, ran into the shredders fortress.

Looks like his plan is about to be put into action.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************8

Please review, thou I know I probably don't deserve it for not updating lately! And please no hate mail, about how lazy I am etc. I already know that I am lazy and *insert any other insult here* and I do not need to be reminded!


	15. Chapter 15: Defeating Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tmnt character, but do own the ocs and cool abilities not seen in the series!

Enjoy!

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************8

The Mark

Chapter 15

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************8

The battle raged on. With his brothers, his masters, the other acolytes and his most hated enemy deep inside the shredders fortress, he struck.

Leo moved from his spot, making his way into the battle field. Dodging from both man and tengu, he headed towards the very centre. When he finally made it, Leo put his hands together and focused his power.

A blinding light emerged from beneath his hands and from his dragon tattoo. Everyone froze, turning towards the source of the light, before Leo unleashed his energy, sending a shock wave to the very edge of the battle field, engulfing every being.

When the light faded, there was no tengu standing. They were all defeated. Leo turned towards the source of the tengu, the portal opened at the top of the shredders fortress.

Sending another blast of energy, Leo destroyed the portal and successfully stopped the tengu.

Everyone was silent for a moment, staring at the lone Ninja turtle. Slowly Leo turned to them.

"You have done what my brothers wanted to do, so now I suggest you leave before the Shredder and his heralds come." Leo said, quite bluntly. With that, he turned and strolled away, leaving the baffled people behind.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************8

Meanwhile, inside the shredders fortress, after successfully defeating the shredders heralds, the three brothers, the two ninja masters, the four acolytes and the metal clad female all stood silently, enjoying the victory.

"You know defeating those guys felt good!" said Mikey.

"Maybe, but how are we going to get in there?" muttered Raph, acting more calmly then anyone thought was possible for him.

Suddenly the door to the shredders throne room opened, revealing their hated enemy.

(After a long and boring super villain monologue)

They attacked. Focusing all their energy at the shredder, different powered energy beams came out of their weapons and shot out at the shredder.

Meanwhile Karai, Splinter and the Ancient One started mediating, drawing out the shredders energy.

Footsteps were heard, as several particpants of the earlier battle (the ones who ignored Leo's warning) made their way to the battle, only to see the shredder collapse on the ground.

Defeated?

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************8

Heres the latest chapter! Please review! Since I only got like 2 reviews for my last chapter, I have decided that if this continues, I'll do that 'will only update when I get a certain amount of reviews' thing that some people do!

And I'm serious!

XD

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16: Dragon Battle

The Mark

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

Sorry for the lack of update, but here it is! The second last The Mark. The last should be put on as soon as I finish writing it!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Nobody moved. It was silent, for nobody dared to speak.

The silence was broken by Hun, who strode forward and kicked the Shredder's body, only to be thrown by the Shredder into a wall.

The battle started again, but the Shredder was too powerful. With a blast of his energy sent all his attackers out of his fortress and into the surrounding forests.

Now on his tengu horse, the Shredder attacked the acolytes, while the others moved around the forests in search of them.

The acolytes attacked, but the Shredder defeated them with little ease. Splinter, who was nearby, ran towards the battlefield, only to find a horrible sight.

They were all down, dead or unconscious, he didn't know, for all his fears have come to life, with the sight of his three sons lying on the ground, not moving.

"No" was all he could cry, as he ran towards them. He collapsed on his knees in agony, but was tapped on the shoulder.

He turned to see the Ancient One with a sad look on his face. The sad look changed into a pain look, as the Shredder blast him in the back, the Ancient One falling as well.

Only the Shredders evil laugh could be heard, as he charged towards Splinter.

* * *

Leo stood nearby, watching the events unfold. Slowly closing his eyes, he focused his energy on his and his brother's medallions. He drew out his brother's sprits and together the came together to create Master Yoshi's spirit.

Master Yoshi turned to face the charging Shredder, and successfully knocked him off his horse. Angered, the Shredder created a energy ball, but before he could strike, Master Yoshi cut the energy in half with his sword, leaving a huge gash in the Shredders body.

As the Shredder screamed in pain, Master Yoshi disappeared in a flash of light, as the four turtle brother's spirits were returned to them, waking Raph, Don and Mikey.

Enraged the Shredder started to call all his energy towards him, as he slowly turned New York back into its former self.

With all his energy back in his body, the Shredder turned in a dark dragon and started to attack the brothers.

Leo continued to watch, as he leaned casually against a tree, keeping his spiritual presence at a minimum so not to draw attention to himself.

He watched as his brother's also transformed into Dragons, as the fight began.

Dragon Vs Dragon.

He watched as his brothers fought, but the Shredder was still too powerful.

Only when Karai started to steal the Shredders energy, were they able to fight back. They landed a few hits on the Shredder, but he was still too powerful.

He watched as the Shredder knocked his brothers down.

Leo decided. He decide what he will do.

To end the battle and to destroy the Shredder.

* * *

Please Review! Again this is the 2nd last chapter of this story!

Cya Next time

Leo's Katanas


	17. Chapter 17: The Story Ends

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

The Mark

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Chapter 17

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, thou I would be awesome if I did

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Here it is! The final chapter of the Mark! Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy!

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Slowly letting the control of his spiritual presence, Leo started to casually walk towards the battle area.

Everybody froze as they sensed Leo's spiritual and watched as he walked towards them.

Leo stared at them, his face expressionless, until he closed his eyes and turned his face towards the Dragon Shredder and his brothers.

The silence ended as Leo transformed into a dragon as well and attacked the Shredder. His brothers stood up and started attacking the Shredder as well, slowly destroying mask and gauntlet, pieces of the Shredders power.

As the Shredder slowly and shakily stood up Leo struck him with a giant energy blast. Everybody shielded their eyes as the blast hit the Shredder. There was a big explosion, then all was silent.

Mikey, Don and Raph all transformed into themselves again, only to notice their medallions gone. Shrugging it off, they ran towards where Leo was last standing.

They found him laying unconscious, his medallion gone too.

And where the Shredder had been standing, there was only a pile of ash.

The battle was over

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

_Leo slowly opened his eyes._

_He was back in the Hidden Realm, but instead of seeing the Five Dragons, there was noone there._

"_Hello? Is anybody here?" shouted Leo as he slowly walked around, trying to find someone._

_But no one was there._

_Leo sat down on the ground after the failed search. The silence was creepy and it was strangely cold, so Leo curled up into a ball._

_The silence was broken when a strange screen suddenly appeared. Leo slowly crepted towards it._

_The screen sprung to life revealing the Five Dragons._

"_Young One, you have done it" said Mizu. "You have performed your destiny as the Ryuu Tatsujin, and so you shall be the last of them."_

"_What?" Said Leo, slightly confused._

"_Kid, since you destroyed the Shredder we don't need anymore Ryuu Tatsujin's, and we don't need to be in this world anymore." Grunted Kasai_

"_You will be stripped of your powers as well as t your memories of being the Ryuu Tatsujin." Kaze whispered sadly. "This is for your own safety, Young One."_

"_We wish to say good bye to you and good luck for the rest of your life" All the dragons said in harmony._

_Before Leo could reply he felt a terrible pain on his wrist, and could only watch as the mark faded away. As a sharp pain entered his head Leo lost unconsciousness._

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_  
_

When Leo woke he was confused on where he was. He expected himself to be at the Tribunal's temple, waiting to receive his weapon, but he was home, in his room instead.

"Leo?" called a voice from his doorway, and Leo turned to see his entire family looking relieved and happy.

"What happened? Why are we at home? Why aren't we with the Ninja Tribunal training?" Leo said before he could stop himself.

His brothers all looked at each other in confusion, then realization.

"You injured yourself at the temple my son" said Splinter, as he walked towards Leo. "We were successful in completing the tasks the Ninja Tribunal gave us, and we were free to come home. Everything is fine."

Leo only nodded, still very confused.

"Go to sleep my son" whispered his master, and Leo slowly closed his eyes.

Leaving Leo sleeping, the rest of the family quietly talked, and together they decided to not tell Leo what took place.

They all continued their normal lives (as normal as being teenage mutant ninja turtles at least). Leo never recovered his lost memories, but didn't mind. If his family wanted to tell him, they would.

So this story ends, leaving the world and all of their occupants at peace…

For now.

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Please review!

And a huge thank you to all my reviewers and all people who read my story. Thanks for the support, and I will hopefully have a new story soon!

Bye~


	18. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I have only been on this site for a few years and only posted one story, but many others have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

I know of at least 10 to 25 stories that I either loved or hadn't even got to finish just disappear. I couldn't remember the author so I couldn't look them up and ask them what had happened to their stories.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Tilunar

Miyu the FanGirl

Leo's Katanas


	19. Chapter 19: UPDATE

Hey Guys!

I know it has been ages since I have done anything regarding fanfiction (besides some intense reading), but I have recently started re-reading my stories and I have discovered that there are so many spelling mistakes, bad grammar and just overall bad writing.

Since my writing has improved, I have decided to go through my stories and edit and update each chapter, starting with this story. Once I have completely finished, I will delete this notice and put it on another story!

I will hopefully be writing new stories soon (not making any promises though!) about lots of different things.

Thanks for the continuous support and hopefully these new edits will make both the readers and myself happier!

LK

P.S - Again, sorry for being so lazy and not putting up any stories but I've been busy with... school... yes school *insert shifty eyes*


End file.
